bigstorylittleheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Toasts Guide to Archer
Guide provided by Toast Toasts Archer Guide(Click here to discuss guide on the forums) Archer is an unlockable Hero that can be obtained by achieving Level 7 in BSLH. The Archer class requires the player to be precise and cunning in order to be effective in-game. Archer seems to be designed in a way with high DMG but low HP, which means that he has to rely on his range and stun abilities at a safe distance. In your gameplay, you want to be the silent assassin who walks around the map, popping out and dealing damage, then escaping with stealth. You can pick up most kills thanks to the ranged normal attacks & other useful skills such as the Stun Arrow. Trick your enemies into thinking that you're escaping, and let him come into your deadly trap of Stun Arrow & Poison Arrow combo. Since he always has low HP, and can get back up very easily from the Fountain & other priests, he won't be needing any HP or Defense upgrades. Movement speed is always a bonus, but you can use boots if you want. You want to go for Full DMG archer when you play as him, that way, you can take out your enemies faster, and won't have to worry about healing yourself or dying. There are three sets of skills that I recommend: Stun Arrow & Stealth ONLY, and Stun Arrow, MultipleArrow & Stealth. Stun Arrow + Short Stealth: You can focus on two skills, and max both out by the time the game is over (10 minutes) if you can get kills and escape as a good Archer. I'm usually at 1st or 2nd place with this set up, but if you prefer to have one more skill to company you on your battle, you may choose the next skill set: Stun Arrow + Multiple Arrow + Short Stealth: This set is my new favorite, for 500 pure damage for each clean shot of Multie Arrow, which is a great close - distance assassination tool , or far- distance finisher. Stun Arrow + Poison Arrow + Short Stealth: I have just tried this set out, and I liked it because of the Poison Arrow's ability to deal damage over time. This usually gets me kills whenever somebody tries to run away from me. Note that it has the exact same CoolDown time as the Stun Arrow, so you can use Stun Arrow to stun first, then Poison Arrow to deal more damage as well as Damage Over Time (DOT). Running enemies can be taken out as long as you damage them enough & have Poison Arrow upgraded to a pretty high level. Skill value explains: Stun Arrow is your archer's lethal tool that he'll be needing anywhere he goes. The Stun Arrow, in its name, can stun enemies for longer duration & damage enemies harder as you level it up. This can usually put down enemies so that your team mates can run in and finish him off, creates distance between you and your enemy, and even gives you time to escape. The Stun Arrow is also excellent for weakening Minion waves, since it explodes on impact and does AoE damage. Here's something that you should keep in mind: You should try to use Stun Arrow where an ally Engineer's Turret's range covers - That way, after you stun an enemy, he can get shot by several Turret bullets and get extremely weakened. If it doesn't kill him, you can chase after and get the easy kill. Maxed at level 6, dealing TONS of damage and arguably one of the best Stun skills in-game, this skill is excellent and is a MUST for all archers. Poison Arrow is your secondary skill that you can use. If you choose to use this instead of focusing on StunArrow and Short Stealth only, you'll have less levels average per skills, but gain the ability to kill enemies who try to run away from you. The reason why I prefer this skill over Arrow Rain & Multiple Arrow or Triple shot is because of its hit box & similarities to the Stun Arrow. If you're used to using Stun Arrow, then you'll have almost no trouble using the Poison Arrow. It's easy to tell when you have landed your shot on your enemy too, as a green puff of smoke will appear on the target. the devs: It'd be great if you guys can tell how much damage it does over how long period of time, because right now I cannot determine how valuable Damage-wise this skill REALLY is. Short Stealth is a survival tool for your archer. Pro Archers NEVER leave this skill out of their skill sets, unless he knows that he can make it out alive in most situations. But usually, with Archers having so low HP, they'll need to depend on SS when they need to run and make it out alive. I've used SS in many situations in which I would have died if I didn't have it with me. • Warriors chasing me down with Speed Up & Shield Bash. • Engineers using Walking Bomb at me. • Other Archers, Priests & Wizards chasing me down. • Getting out of the attacks of Minions • Saving my *** from surprise Yeti attack • Me using Surprise attacks • getting out of TIGHT spaces with 3 players trying to hunt me down I'll do a short Stealth guide later on. Archer is all about Precision. All of his shots will do great damage, that is, IF YOU CAN MANAGE TO HIT THE ENEMY. If you're still struggling with hitting enemies or can't predict where they're going to go, I suggest you to play the game a little more with classes such as Priest or Wizard for a few more days before trying out Archer. (When I hit level 7, I tried Archer once and immediately played priest a little more to get used to hitting my targets.) Starting Game can change the result of the entire game. Upon your spawn, keep your mana up by performing normal attacks, since Archers don't start out with full Mana. They EARN mana by shooting normal attacks & by hitting enemies, minions, yetis, crabs and gates. (Not sure about Turrets, I'll have to find out.) Your first skill you want to level up at the beginning is ALWAYS Stun Arrow. This will usually lock an enemy in place if he gets too close to your territory while there are other team mates surrounding him. Most First-bloods are caused by Stun Arrows by good archers. Remember to use this whenever an enemy gets too close to your allies by himself. Upon reaching level 2 successfully, you can either choose to level Stun Arrow again, or Short Stealth. I usually pick Stun Arrow, because at 1:00 minute mark, no one is really chasing me down yet. Your Short Stealth is practically useless if there are no enemies chasing you or even paying attention to you. Keep on focusing on Stun Arrow & Short Stealth level-up combos. You can sprinkle in Poison Arrow in here and there if you'd like. I'll let you get used to leveling up your skills, because that really is depended on you & your gameplay. Minions and gates are a great tool for the Archer to gain Mana from. Shoot at minions from a safe distance to regain your mana so that you can keep up the Stun Arrow supplies. Shooting normal attacks usually gives away your position & you don't want to be charging your mana when you're in your Short Stealth mode. Always shoot minions for mana! Gates also give you mana on hit, but you don't want to lose focus on where your enemies are when you're farming Mana at the gate. Always pay attention to the Mini-map! The archer can easily replenish his health at the Fountains on the top & bottom of the map. Use this wisely, but make sure that you don't get Ganked by nub Warriors who spam Shield Bash-Speed up & 360 Swing. When you are getting attacked by the Yeti, Crab or even minions, use your Short Stealth to get them distracted & start attacking somebody else. Archer is VERY fragile, and even a few hits from minions can take you down pretty quickly. Also, remember that Turrets will still be able to see where you are even when you're invisible. Don't let your guard down even when you're in your stealth mode. Here's a little tip about saving your allies though: You don't want to use it when there's a 10 hp engineer next to you running to base. When you use short stealth, minions will target whoever they see in sight. You'll get hated for that. Stealth JUKING plays a huge role (maybe 40%?) in Archer's gameplay. When you shoot your targets, usually what happens is, THEY'LL COME AFTER YOU. You can outrun them if you have tons of speed, but if you want to go all DMG Archer like a REAL pro, you won't. So this is when Short Stealth comes in handy. It's sort of like a life-saver that lets you TROLL your enemies. And when you troll them successfully, you get rewarded. Funny right? That's why I like playing the Archer so much. :] 5 Stealth Juke Rules! 1. Purposely stay at low HP if you want your target (victim) to be more DESPERATE to kill you. 2. Never move in a direction that you want to go BEFORE you use stealth. You'll give away where you go & your target will easily find you. 3. Don't be TOO obvious when it comes to stealthing. 4. Don't shoot while in stealth unless you know that you're safe. 5. Never forget to laugh at your opponents silently whenever your jukes work. :] Situation 1: A warrior just spotted you, and is running toward you with Speed Up. You can't outrun him, and there are several allies near where you're going. Use Short Stealth while facing forward, and once you're invisible, walk toward the warrior. When he reaches the spot where he THINKS you are, he'll spam his skills trying to find you. But of course, you're at the other end of the map by then. Now the warrior is surrounded by you AND your allies. He'll easily go down if you use Stun Arrow, or will escape. Chase him down and you'll get lots of EXP. Situation 2: A priest and an engineer (this happened to me.) at the top bridge, with me at 200 hp. Keep in mind that when your hp is lower, the more desperate they'll want to get with killing me. I pretend to be walking into my base by going in to the bridge. The two of them are chasing directly behind me. I stealth, and move backwards to where I came from. When I come out of stealth, they expected me to be near the base bridge, but instead, i'm where I used to be at the Fountain. They realize they've been juked, and start chasing me again. I Stun Arrow & do some damage before they're close to me again. I stealth, and walk back toward the base this time. I stealth out, shoot some more. They're REALLY confused now. But they see the pattern of me going back & forth. They come near the base bridge again. I Stealth, and this time, I KEEP on going where I was facing. When I used Stealth, they immediately calculated in their brain that I would probably do what I did in the first 2 jukes. So instead of chasing where I used to face, they went back in the completely opposite, wrong way. I got out of my stealth just in time, shot a Stun Arrow, killed the confused Engineer by shooting Stun Arrow in his back, scared the priest next to him to running away, and headed toward my base to heal up and kill the poor priest later. As you can see, Short Stealth is VITAL to a fun, deadly and effective Archer gameplay. It's not a small passive skill that you can carry around with you whenever you need to surprise-attack your enemies. I have not tried Triple Arrow yet, but I'm planning on saving up for it in order to try it to see if it's a better secondary skill than Poison Arrow. And even if you know and have read all of the information on this guide, you can't get better unless you play Archer enough to predict where your arrows are going to land. Grasp that feel of being the master of Stealth juking. Make sure to constantly keep playing other classes to see how you can counter some of their skills. Stay with your team, and communicate with them to plan attacks. But most importantly, relax and have fun. :] I'll See you guys later in game.